A conventional driving assistance apparatus is installed in a vehicle in order to output information for assisting a driver in driving the vehicle. Patent Document 1, for example, describes an apparatus that accumulates detection results from vehicle speed and position sensors and determines a condition of an intersection as this type of conventional driving assistance apparatus. Further, Patent Document 1 describes extracting a plurality of locations at which the vehicle speed is at a minimum within a predetermined range of the intersection, and setting an average position of the extracted positions as a target stopping position at which to stop temporarily. Patent Document 2 discloses an apparatus that notifies a driver of a point at which to start decelerating when it is necessary to stop at a traffic light on the basis of a time required to reach the traffic light and a time remaining until a color of the traffic light changes.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-174282 (JP 2005-174282 A)
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-244308 (JP 2010-244308 A)